


Will you be my fake date?

by joneskillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Modern AU, cssv gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneskillian/pseuds/joneskillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan had a crush on her co-worker Killian Jones for... well a long while. Miraculously, he agreed to be her fake date to her parents' 'horrendous' Valentine's dinner, so that they wouldn't try to set her up for another date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be my fake date?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for my CSSV earlier this year, but I saw I never posted it on here. So here it goes.

"Swan, hold the elevator!" Killian yelled, hastily grabbing files from his desk, dropping one in the progress, followed by a curse under his breath. She held her hand between the door as it started to close with a small smile - to be in the elevator with him just for a small moment before the weekend started might make it a little better. "Thanks," he smiled as he came running in. "With all the people leaving now I could have waited for a half an hour before it came back up again."

"You're welcome," Emma answered, holding her files to her chest, shuffling more to the side as more people entered the elevator. Killian followed her example, brushing softly against her arm, making space for the others. She was suddenly very aware of how close he was, it's not like they rarely talked or never touched. They even spent most of their lunches together. But it wasn't until she admitted her feelings to herself that she started paying attention to his movements as well, maybe hoping to see some signs that the feeling was mutual, but let's be real; when you like someone everything they do is hard to estimate.

She'd had this stupid crush pretty much the day he started working for the company. Her former co-worker had retired and the spot was then taken by him. It wasn't that hard to form a crush, really, he was handsome with a vibrant flirty smile, and a way of handling his sarcasm. Just the way she liked her men. But it was just a looks based crush at first, nothing more, until she saw the boss' secretary very nonchalantly flirting with him - causing the gossip of the year - and felt somewhat jealous. 

But she didn't let it affect her behaviour, just her thoughts; Emma Swan did not giggle and she wouldn't let a man get to her without trying his best - even if she liked him.

So they worked together, had lunch together and sometimes both stayed late to help each other out with an unfinished task.

Of course, after about a year Emma decided it had been enough and let go of her crush. That had been two years ago, and she was managing pretty well, but when he stood so close to her, it was hard to not think back to the butterflies he'd once given her.

Finally, they reached the ground floor, and the people slowly poured out of the elevator, followed by Killian and Emma. 

"Have a good weekend," Killian smiled once outside and Emma couldn't help but scoff. He frowned at her, silently asking for an explanation.

"Unlikely," she shrugged. "My parents are having their annual Valentine's dinner slash party tomorrow and being single that is one of the worst things ever."

He grinned, "I'm intrigued, tell me more."

"Ass," she smirked, "They are firm believers of True Love, so they probably celebrate Valentine's Day more than Christmas or so. And each year they just have this huge party in which they try to get me a ... What did they call it? Right, a suitor," both laughed. They were so old-fashioned sometimes. Like 15th century, French court old fashioned.

"But you are not easily courted?" Killian teased.

"Don't mock me Jones, last year they seated me next to this guy and all he talked about was model trains. It was awful," she sighed.

"Oh dear," he raised his hand to his chest with a playful smile playing on his lips.

"Stop it," she scowled, hitting his arm.

"Apologies lass," he licked his lips, seeming to think about what to say next, "You could always just take a fake date?"

"It's bad enough that I have to endure it, I'm not going to find a sucker who would willingly go through that. Ever."

"Can't be that bad."

"Want to find out?" Emma raised her eyebrow. He crossed his arms, looking away from her, his head slightly raised.

"I want to be properly asked out for that date then," He peeked at her through the corners of his eyes, trying not to laugh. Emma pursed her lips, she, too, hiding a smile.

"Killian Jones, will you be my fake date to my parents' horrendous Valentine's dinner?"

\--

He picked her up at 6.08pm with the apologies for being late and a single red rose. He didn't look that much different from how he went to work, still nicely dressed in a costume, white shirt, black tie.

"You look stunning, Swan," he smiled at her, looking at her red dress. She rarely wore a dress, but her parents kind of insisted on it. It was a party after all.

"You shouldn't..." She hesitated, unsure of which words to say, "my parents aren't here, so you shouldn't play pretend yet."

But Killian smiled and shook his head, "to say that you look beautiful, is not playing pretend." He spoke his words as if he was making a promise and she nodded as she laid the rose down on the table.

"Would you like a drink first?"

"Are you stalling?"

"Maybe..." She grunted. She really didn't want to go. She wanted to stay in her apartment, maybe get drunk with this handsome man in her apartment, maybe get into bed with this handsome man in her apartment. Killian laughed, reaching out for her, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm here, what could possibly go wrong?" Emma shook her head with a small smile. It sounded so stupid, yet somewhat safe. She took her keys from the key rack, turning off the lights and letting the door to fall shut behind her as he guided her off the stairs.

Like a true gentleman, and fake date, he held the door open for her as they walked outside the building, and then the car door. As she shot him a look Emma could see that he actually enjoyed teasing her like that, with that stupid grin of his. Killian raised his eyebrow when she kept looking at him instead of getting in, and she realised that maybe just going along in this act would be far more enjoyable than telling him to wait until they were at the party.

So she smiled, "Thank you darling."

Killian chuckled, "Any time love." He closed her door and got in the car as well. Killian turned out to be a careful driver, or maybe it was because it was because she was in the car with him. Barely ever taking his eyes off the road and when he did, he looked at her. But she didn't return his stare, she looked outside, trying to fight off that schoolgirl crush of hers. Trying to hide the blush on her cheeks when he smiled at her. It was terrible, really. And perhaps her ignoring the crush, or trying at least, only added fuel to the fire.

"Okay," Emma started after a silence, turning down the music. "We need a story. When did we start dating?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment, his voice soft as he finally spoke up, "When was the last time you saw them?" Emma realised his intent and shook her head.

"Not so long ago actually."

"Then, 'not so long ago actually' minus one day," He chuckled.

"Or we've been dating for longer but I didn't tell them because it was only just the beginning," Emma shrugged, Killian nodded.

"Very well. And we met at work, I take it?"

"Yeah..." Emma trailed off, trying to think of questions her friends or parents might ask. She hesitated upon finding one, trying her best to not smile, her lips pressed together. Maybe it wouldn't be just her friends, maybe she was also curious about the answer.

"Do tell," Killian chuckled as he saw her face, she looked outside, wondering why he was looking at her and not at the road. Red lights, fantastic.

"I was thinking of questions my friends or my parents might ask..."

"If it sparks that kind of reaction, you have my full attention."

"What are you like in bed?" Emma blurted out, knowing if she'd hesitate any longer, she wouldn't ask the question. Or at least not without blushing. Killian grinned, not looking at her as he started driving again.

"Is that a question your parents will ask?"

"No," Emma laughed, he was just teasing, she knew. But the idea of her mother asking such questions. Her father wouldn't even want to hear about his stare. Emma was his little girl, and would always be. If this would indeed be the fourteenth century, he'd probably have men fight for her hand. "But Ruby might." Killian nodded.

"And Ruby is a friend with no shame."

"Not when it comes to a good gossip," Emma shrugged. 

"Why don't you tell her what you think is right," he teased. Emma felt her chest tighten, he probably knew. Then again, it was her own fault; she wasn't exactly being subtle. He blindly reached out for her, his warm hand on her leg, squeezing it playfully. "I'm teasing, love. Although, I am irresistible, so I wouldn't be surprised -"

"Oh my god, shut up Jones," Emma interrupted him with a laugh. A smug smile played on his lips as he took his hand away. It left a cold spot and a thought of how it could be if they were in fact dating, his hand on her leg when they drive to work.

\--

"Ready?" He asked after he parked his car, Emma shook her head. Even the front door of the room had been decorated with pink hearts and heart shaped balloons. After they got out of the car, Killian looked at her with a pout.

"What?"

"I was gonna open the door for you." Emma laughed, walking over to his side.

"I'm sorry I have interrupted you chivalrous gesture."

"I'm fairly certain that knights didn't open car doors," Killian snorted, laying his arm around her waist.

"Cars didn't exist back then," Emma replied, "As well do knights not exist anymore now, so if my father asks you to battle for my hand, you can always deny him."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind," he laughed and fell silent as they walked inside, barely managing to bring out a soft 'oh'.

Emma took a deep breath, "yeah." Her parents had outdone themselves. It could have been pretty, with the strings of lights and warm red colours. But it was just too much. So many hearts, paper strings, balloons. Ribbons on the chairs, rose petals against the sides of walls, huge bouquets of red roses on the tables. Soppy love songs playing in the background.

"Emma!" Her mother quickly walked towards her, pulling her into a hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're here. I invited someone for you - who are you?" She stopped talking to Emma and directed the question to Killian. Miraculously, she knew each and every one of the guests present, and could easily pick out the people she didn't invite, or knew.

"He's with me," Emma answered, taking a step closer towards him to indicate the link. "Mother, this is Killian. Killian, this is my mother. Mary Margaret."

"Oh. And are you two... dating?" She was so careful about the word and frankly it was embarrassing. Emma nodded once, hoping Killian wouldn't just leave her right there and just go home. "Oh that is lovely. I didn't know - why didn't you tell me you were dating. I should change your seats then, and tell your father..." And with that she just left the two of them alone again.

"Oh my god," Emma grunted, turning towards Killian, almost burying her head in his chest. "This is so embarrassing, I want to cry," she whispered, she felt him chuckle, his hand stroking over her hair. "Please tell me you're not shocked and prefer to leave and never talk to me again," she looked up at him, his hand brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I think it's somewhat adorable, and I've never seen you in this much shame. I'm gonna stay," he laughed.

"Emma," she heard her father's voice, and somehow it was comforting to hear his voice. He wasn't so into all of this stuff as her mother; he just loved her enough to let her do all of this. She turned to hug him briefly and introduce him.

"Killian, this is my father..."

"Well, you don't have to call me father, you can call me David," he extended his hand to shake Killian's. Maybe she shouldn't just have prepared him for the overdose on hearts, but also for the dad-jokes. 

"Mother has really outdone herself this year..." Emma filled in the silence.

"Yes," David agreed. "But the budget was bigger this year. Many donations."

"People are actually growing fond of this yearly party, then."

"It sure seems like it. Ruby is outside I believe. I still have some people I haven't greeted yet."

"Okay," Emma answered as he left.

"Ah, so I may meet the famous, shameless Ruby at last," Killian teased, once again laying his arm around her waist.

"Really? You could have commented on my parents' being embarrassing, and you're curious about Ruby."

"I prefer not to insult my fake date's parents. And they weren't that bad, they love you, and want you to be happy. The fact that I can tell that from only conversing a few words with them, means a lot, you know." Emma nodded, he was correct; they always wanted best for her. Always cared about her happiness. But perhaps the way they didn't wasn't the best.

"Well don't get them too attached to you because we're gonna have to fake break up one day as well," Emma laughed softly.

"I'll try my best, but I can't help being charming," he teased. Emma shook her head, opening the door to the garden. Ruby was throwing burning paper into the fire, sighing and cursing as the fire went out.

"Sweetheart, you have to put the paper under the wood to shield it from the wind," Emma laughed. Ruby turned around with a smile, running to hug her.

"I thought you would never come," she sighed dramatically into Emma's hair. "Your parents have given me the impossible task of lighting the fire."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Emma laughed, "And let me help you."

"Yes hold on, I see a handsome man in your presence that you haven't introduced me to yet," Ruby looked at her with a meaningful look, eyebrows raised.

"Killian," he said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ruby."

"Oh no..." Ruby sighed. "You know my name, that means no good," she poked Emma in her side.

"Only good things," he promised.

"Sure..." Ruby answered, obviously not convinced. "Okay, show me how to do this fire thing," she tossed Emma the lighter and took some paper from the stack. Thankfully the wind had calmed down and she had not that much trouble with lighting the fire. But Ruby adored her no matter what.

"So Killian... Why hasn't Emma told me about you. Are your handsome looks all there is, and is she embarrassed about the fact that you are actually dumb?" Killian shot Emma a look and she knew what he was thinking: shameless.

"I am actually very clever, love," he insisted. And maybe Emma felt a bit jealous over that he used the same endearment as he did with her. But she wasn't gonna let it show, not this time. "We agreed to keep it silent until we had been dating for a while." As he spoke, although a convincing liar, Emma wondered it Ruby believed it. She was right though, Emma told her everything, and she would probably still tell her even if they agreed to keep it silent. But if Ruby hadn't believed him, she didn't let it show. Instead, she took Emma's arm and dragged her inside, Killian following closely.

"Victor is here," Emma noticed, seeing him talk to her mother.

"I know, maybe if I get drunk enough, I'll ask him for a dance," Ruby laughed. It was kind of adorable that, as Killian called her, shameless Ruby, needed an extra drink to ask the man she fancied for a dance. Honestly, it was uplifting that even Ruby couldn't hide her true feelings, and that she got a little giggly talking about the man she liked.

Mary Margaret came towards them with a big smile on her lips... or face. This day must have been her most favourite day... ever. "Emma I have placed your date -" Emma knew she didn't use his name because she was too excited about her actually having a date "- next to you, across Ruby and Victor."

"I'm seated next to -" Ruby started but was immediately interrupted by Mary Margaret.

"Oh Emma said -" Emma shook her head violently. From the look Ruby gave her she was glad Ruby wasn't carrying anything, or she would have been it with it. Yet secretly, Ruby was a little grateful, that Emma knew too. "Sorry," her mother smiled apologetically. The three of them made their way to their seats, Killian insisting on shoving her chair back for her to sit.

"Oh wow," Ruby smirked, "Where did you find this man, I want one."

"Alas," Killian said, "There is only one of me."

"And I don't want to share," Emma shrugged with a smile.

Killian laughed, "ah there go all of my fantasies."

"Shut up Jones," she hissed, hitting his leg playfully. He was quick to grab her hand before she pulled away.

"I'm only teasing love, I'm yours only," he smiled, kissing her knuckles softly, but never letting go, brushing his thumb over hers as they continued their conversation. 

Dinner had been amazing. As well as the lovely sphere, dinner is one of the main reasons why you wanted to be at this party, the food was always great. And then the people you were seated with. Usually you had to fill in a form so you would be put at a table with people you had something in common, so you'd always have something to talk about. Emma just found it interesting to see which people her parents would pair her with. Thankfully always having Ruby at her table, in case she was paired with... well last year's disaster. (She was still not sure what they had in common.)

Between the main course and dessert, Killian and Ruby had switched seats, on Ruby's request. Ruby had a few wines and Emma knew for sure that the inappropriate questions were about to come.

"My love," Ruby sighed, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, pressing a kiss on her cheek, and then looking at Killian as he shot her a pretend-jealous look. Emma snorted, raising her hand to her lips to hide the smile. "She was mine first," Ruby shrugged and let go of Emma.

"What's wrong, darling?" Emma played along in the act.

"I require more information about this chivalrous conqueror of your heart," Ruby leaned closer. "What's he like in bed?" Emma looked across the table, giving Killian a 'I told you so' kind of look. He shook his head, laughing.

"About exactly what you think he would be," Emma whispered, hoping this answer would be enough to leave it up to Ruby's imagination. And hers. She imagined him to be gentle at first, like the gentleman he was. But honestly you don't get the cheeky behaviour from being shy. She imagined him to be quite confident in bed. But perhaps she might not find out any time soon. 

After dessert Ruby and Killian once again switched seats, once he sat down, he reached over to her chair, pulling it closer, Emma nearly choked on her wine in surprise. He laid his arm nonchalantly on her chair, his thumb brushing absently over her shoulder while they watched people dancing. He leaned closer, his lips next to her ear, his breath tickling against her skin, "if you want to dance, love, don't hesitate to ask." Emma smiled into her wineglass, taking another sip.

"I don't dance," she answered softly, putting her glass down again.

"Really? What a shame," he smirked, "I quite enjoy dancing." When he pulled back his lips brushed her cheek, softly placing a kiss there. She knew her cheeks had coloured red, utterly embarrassing really. Emma blinked slowly, upon opening her eyes again she saw Ruby looking at her with a playful smile, then looking at the glass door that led to the garden. Maybe a little too quickly, she nodded muttering an 'excuse me' to Killian as she got up. Emma felt a little guilty over leaving barely a minute after he sat down again, but she felt as if she had only two options; leave or have her face grow red until it exploded.

"You're not really dating him, are you?" Ruby grinned as the door fell closed behind her, it had been colder outside than she thought it would be. Emma walked over to the fire pit, warming her hands.

"What makes you think that?"

"Firstly," Ruby started, walking towards her, "you would have told me if you were dating. Don't give me the crap about keeping it a secret. You wouldn't keep it from me. Secondly, you don't look like you're used to his touches. Yet, you blush like an idiot. So who is he?"

"Killian Jones... Co-worker I've had a crush on for like... Years?"

"Oh," Ruby laughed. "Right, I remember that conversation."

"Listen it's just so that my parents won't try to set me up with another guy like last year..."

"Oh he was terrible," Ruby grinned. "No babe, your secret it safe with me," she promised, taking her hand to give it a squeeze. "So how did that go? Like how did you ask him?"

"I just did, and I didn't realise I actually asked him until after I said it. It was quite bluntly. And he agreed to be my fake boyfriend tonight. But he's taking his job as fake date very serious, he showed up with a rose at my doorstep."

Ruby bit her lip to hide a smile, "How romantic," she teased, her voice husky.

"Shut up. He'll probably never talk to me again after seeing how weird my parents are."

"I doubt that, no one is that good at faking," Ruby took her arm, "And you can always lie and tell him you're adopted, assure him that the strange genes don't run in your body," Emma laughed and hit her arm. "But I'm glad I know now," she smiled, guiding her back inside. "Ooh I love this song," Ruby laughed, honestly she should have known what followed next, "Let's dance."

"You know I don't like to dance," Emma protested in vain. Ruby was already dancing towards the dance floor and held both Emma's hands, pulling her close. "I've danced with you before. So smile and pretend you don't know he's watching." It was true, they had danced before together, Ruby was very persuasive and maybe dancing wasn't the worst thing, maybe it was just the fact that everybody was looking as you surrendered yourself to the music, lost yourself in the moment. But with Ruby it came easily, she liked to dance and she knew how to guide her best, never letting go of her hands, except to let her twirl under her arms. And Emma could not help but smile, maybe for a second forgetting that Killian was probably indeed watching her now.

After the first song came a much slower song, but Ruby made no point in dancing with her while this song was clearly meant for the couples, pulling her even closer, her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma grinned at first but grew suspicious as Ruby stopped twirling the two of them around while her back was towards their table.

"What are you doing?" Emma whispered with a smile, kind of already knowing what she was doing.

"Nothing," she answered innocently, just like a child when caught doing something they shouldn't have done. "Oh look who is here..." Ruby broke the two of them apart, turning Emma around to face Killian, and before she could even say something Ruby had already left the two alone.

"It appears your dancing partner has just left you," Killian smiled as he offered his hand.

"How rude of her," Emma answered, placing her hand into his.

"She knows, doesn't she?" He asked, looking down on her, Emma nodded.

"She is my best friend, and I'm not a very good liar... When it comes to you."

"What does that mean?" He frowned.

"That I can't pretend to like you when I actually like you," Emma sighed, once again admitting to her feelings for him.

"Good," he answered, pulling her closer, laying her arms around his neck. His hands where soft as they slid down her arms, towards her waist, where they held her with a warm, gently grip. "And how long have you liked me?" He asked after a silence.

"Shut up," she hissed, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Make me," he whispered against her neck. He did not. She looked through her lashes, over his shoulder, making sure no one was looking as she brushed her lips against his neck, and bit down softly.

"Bloody hell," Killian growled. She looked up at him with big faux innocent eyes, raising her eyebrows as if to say 'what, I didn't do anything did I?'. "You're a tease," he smirked.

"What did I do?" Emma smiled, biting her lip. Something between them felt like an elastic, being pulled and pulled, while they both stared at each other. He'd stopped both of them to look at her. And then the elastic snapped. He moved forward his hand reaching the back of her head the same time his lips met hers. Her eyes shut closed. His kisses were much like she thought they would be, tentatively at first and then confident, matching his movements with hers.

"Maybe," he whispered against her lips, "I am not a good fake date."

Emma smiled as he pulled back, "then be my real date."

"No, you should remember; I want to be properly asked out."

"Fine, Killian Jones, will you be my valentine?"

\--

Killian insisted on opening the car door for her once more, and ended up guiding her up the stairs as well. Once upstairs, he stroked her hair behind her ear, "Goodnight."

"Good night," she gave him a smile, but wondered why he didn't kiss her. Maybe she hadn't been good enough. The thought crossed her mind that he was waiting for her to kiss him now. But she didn't want to make things awkward, not after such a great day. A voice inside her head was yelling at her as she watched him walk away. Telling her she's an idiot. Urging her to stop him. To find out what the answer is to the question. With a sigh, she unlocked the door. And then she turned around.

"Killian," she said, leaning over the railing, searching for him, he looked up at her. He wasn't as far as she expected him to be. "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh thank god," he sighed, coming back up the stairs, taking two steps at the time. She laughed as his lips met hers once again, reaching behind her to open the door. Never taking her lips off his, as she guided him straight to the bedroom.


End file.
